The Last
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Namun kini, dua puluh sembilan September sudah berlalu hampir setengah hari, ponsel Rangiku sudah penuh dengan puluhan pesan singkat melalui SMS atau aplikasi chat, berisi doa-doa untuk dirinya di hari ulang tahunnya… kecuali dari Gin. Gin/Rangkiku. AU. Mind to RnR?


**A Gin/Rangiku AU **_**fanfiction**_**.** Terinspirasi dari dua video, yang pertama Selamat Ulang Tahun (Dewi Dee Lestari) yang dibuat oleh fans dengan boneka danbo sebagai modelnya dan Stay Beautiful (Diggy-Mo) yang merupakan ending dari Bleach sendiri. Didedikasikan untuk seseorang yang berulang tahun tiga hari setelah ulang tahun saya. Hihi…

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

Kadang menjadi wanita itu hal yang kompleks. Tentu saja sebagai wanita, Rangiku Matsumoto mengingat betul-betul bahwa sepuluh September adalah ulang tahun kekasihnya. Ia bahkan sampai menyiapkan matang-matang untuk memberi kejutan ulang tahun bagi pemuda bermata sipit itu. Menghubungi Kira untuk membuat Gin tetap terjaga hingga pukul dua belas, menghubungi teman-temannya untuk memeriahkan kejutan ulang tahun Gin, dan menyiapkan kue serta confetti.

Namun kini, dua puluh sembilan September sudah berlalu hampir setengah hari, ponsel Rangiku sudah penuh dengan puluhan pesan singkat melalui SMS atau aplikasi _chat_, berisi doa-doa untuk dirinya di hari ulang tahunnya.

…kecuali dari Gin.

Wanita itu menyerah, ia yakin sekali kalau kekasihnya itu lupa.

* * *

_**A**_** Gin/Rangiku **_**fanfiction  
Alternate Universe**_

**#**

**The Last  
[Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terakhir bagimu.]**

**#**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**_**I gain nothing from this fanfiction.**_

* * *

"_Cut_! Ya, terima kasih, semuanya!"

Seisi studio acara _talk show_ itu riuh dipenuhi tepuk tangan para _crew_, artis, serta penonton. Gin melepaskan _headphone _yang sedari tadi melekat di telinganya. Menjadi _floor director_ ternyata tidak semudah kelihatannya, ia harus mengatur semua orang yang terlibat dalam _shooting _acara dan tentu saja cukup memakan banyak tenaga.

Pemuda berambut perak itu menyeka keringat di pelipisnya dan mengecek ponselnya, tepat ketika notifikasi menghiasi bagian atas ponsel layar sentuhnya, dari _preview message_, ia bisa melihat siapa pengirimnya.

**Ran-chan  
**_Gin, kau sempat makan malam di rumahku hari ini?_

Baru dikirim kira-kira lima belas menit yang lalu.

Ibu jari kurus Gin baru saja hendak bergerak untuk menekan layar ponselnya ketika Sousuke Aizen selaku produsernya berjalan mendekat kepadanya, sepertinya hendak berbicara dengan Gin. Hal itu lantas membuat Gin kembali mengunci ponselnya dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam saku.

"Bagus sekali, Gin. Refleksmu yang cepat membuat tidak ada yang sadar kalau tadi kita salah _timing _untuk memasukkan bintang tamu," puji Aizen dengan nada tenangnya.

"Oh? Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Aizen-sama," Gin menjawab sopan dan tersenyum tipis, memperlihatkan senyum rubahnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita _meeting_ sebentar tentang konsep minggu depan? Kebetulan Nanao tidak hadir hari ini, jadi sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu sedikit untuk _set _panggung."

Gin melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya sekilas. Pukul delapan malam. Mungkin masih sempat untuk sekedar _meeting_. Gin mengangguk sebagai persetujuan yang kemudian disambut senyum sumringah Aizen.

"Baiklah, kutunggu kau di ruang rapat lantai dua, seperti biasa, Gin," Aizen menepuk bahu Gin sekilas, kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan keluar dari studio.

* * *

**Gin**  
_Maaf Ran-chan, aku ada meeting sampai malam. Mungkin tidak akan sempat.  
Aku akan ke rumahmu besok. ;)_

Rangiku Matsumoto menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya. Ia menyerah dan melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur, tepat di sebelah teman karibnya yang kini tengah membaca majalah mingguan milik Rangiku.

"Dia bisa?" tanya gadis berambut hijau itu, Neliel.

"Menurutmu?" Rangiku menjawab malas dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Dilihat dari caramu menjawab pertanyaanku, tebakanku tidak."

Rangiku mengela nafas kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, mengistirahatkan dirinya sendiri untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Neliel meletakkan majalah yang ada di tangannya ke atas tempat tidur dan menepuk kepala Rangiku.

"Sudahlah. Kau tahu sendiri kalau pekerja media itu memang agak susah menyediakan waktu."

"Aku tahu. Aku **selalu** memaklumi," Rangiku menekan kata selalu, sebelum mengerutkan keningnya, "tapi tidak bisakah ia menyisihkan waktu sepuluh menit saja? Ini ulang tahunku, Nell."

Neliel menaikkan bahunya, "Mungkin Gin lupa?"

"Melupakan ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri? Oh bagus. Besok aku akan lupa kalau aku ini kekasihnya."

"Hei hei~" Neliel tertawa kecil sebelum menghela nafas, "Yah… kau tahulah… namanya laki-laki. Grimmjow mana ingat tanggal kita jadian, apalagi ulang tahunku. Ulang tahunnya sendiri saja ia jarang ingat."

Rangiku melebarkan kedua iris matanya sedikit, sepertinya setelah ini ia harus memberi saran kepada Neliel untuk memeriksakan keadaan otak Grimmjow. Masalahnya bukan karena ia laki-laki, ini lebih kepada tingkat intelektualitas sepertinya.

"Tapi biasanya Gin tidak seperti ini, tahun kemarin ia memberiku sebuket bunga besar, tepat pukul dua belas. Dua tahun lalu ia mengajakku makan malam. Bahkan saat kita baru jadian tiga tahun lalu, ia masih sempat memberiku kejutan dengan muncul membawa boneka saat jam dua belas," Rangiku menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Atau mungkin Gin sudah berubah dan Rangiku tidak menyadarinya. Tidak menyadari perubahan Gin, tidak menyadari bahwa cinta Gin perlahan-lahan mulai pudar kepadanya.

Neliel menepuk pundak Rangiku, sedikit memberikan semangat kepada teman sejak masa kuliahnya dulu. Gadis berambut hijau itu lantas menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok tepat di belakang tempat tidur Rangiku.

"Ia mungkin sibuk, Rangiku. Sekali-kali kau harus mengerti tuntutan pekerjaannya."

Rangiku hanya mengangguk lemah. Ya… mengerti. Mengerti kalau suatu saat nanti akan tiba saatnya Gin lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan dirinya. Mengerti kalau suatu saat nanti eksistensinya akan digantikan oleh pekerjaan.

Rangiku sangat mengerti.

* * *

Sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Rangiku melambaikan tangan kepada Neliel di pintu depan rumahnya karena Grimmjow menjemputnya untuk pulang.

Rangiku mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, melirik jam yang ada di sana. Empat menit sebelum dua puluh sembilan September berganti menjadi tiga puluh September. Kali ini Rangiku tidak akan menghibur diri lagi. Jikalau Gin ingat dan mengucapkannya besok, mungkin itu hanya akan menjadi hadiah hiburan baginya.

Tapi setitik saja harapan ia gantungkan.

Hanya untuk menekan sederet nomor di ponselnya, nomor Gin. Memastikan apakah kekasihnya itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya atau malah sudah tiba di tempat kost-nya dengan selamat.

_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar area…_

Rangiku mengakhiri panggilan itu dengan wajah lesu. Tepat ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi, yang kemungkinan besar adalah Neliel. Ia pasti melupakan sesuatu di kamar Rangiku sehingga kembali untuk mengambilnya.

Rangiku menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu depan rumahnya dan memutar kuncinya, membuka pintu kayu itu.

Bukan Neliel. Tapi Gin.

Gin-nya. Memegang sekuntum bunga mawar merah di tangan, masih dalam balutan kemeja kerjanya.

"G-Gin…"

Gin melirik jam tangannya sambil tersenyum penuh arti, sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, "Ran-chan… selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya. Tapi aku yakin sekali tidak ada lagi yang mengucapkannya tepat terakhir di hari ini."

Rangiku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, sedari dulu ia memang tidak pernah menebak isi kepala Gin. Begitupun hari ini. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah berperasangka buruk kepada kekasihnya sendiri tadi. Gin tidak akan pernah lupa.

"Ran-chan, aku ingin menjadi orang terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, dan…" Gin berlutut, tepat di hadapan Rangiku, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah dari saku kemejanya dan membukanya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas kepada Rangiku, "…menjadi orang terakhir yang kau cintai."

Rangiku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya sejak saat ia membuka pintu dan melihat sosok Gin di hadapannya; mengalir begitu saja tanpa ia pinta.

"_Will you marry me?_"

* * *

**[****10****/****5****/201****4 ****22:00****]****  
****—****おわり****—****  
****[****1150**** words – story only]**

* * *

**A/N: **Sebentar Cha mau curhat. Jadi tanggal 6 kemarin Cha ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh. Astaga tua ya. Hahaha… intinya bukan itu. Intinya gebetan Cha nggak ngucapin~ yah tau kan rasanya gimana ya, nyeseknya tuh di sini. *tunjuk dada* Tapi ternyata dia jadi orang terakhir yang ngucapin. Tapi nggak kayak Gin gitu sih, cuma kasih video yang jadi inspirasi fanfic ini. Hahaha…

Nggak nembak Cha juga. Jadi Cha masih single kok. Huhuhu… Rada ngarep gini sih ya. Hahaha… dan yang pasti, semoga fic ini nggak aneh ya! ;) Oh ya, lagunya Dewi Dee itu _recommended_ banget buat didengerin. Bagus loh!

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
